random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
My Weird Life
My Weird Life is a series about the adventures of the half human, half cartoon, ACF. School It sucks. Unless you have cartoons with you. Part One: Math Math Teacher: All right, ACF, where's your homework for the 9000th time? ACF: Like I told you, Beezy ate it! Math Teacher: That's it, your going to detention for e- (Beezy and Jimmy pop out of nowhere) Jimmy: Hey ACF! Just wanna let you know that Beezy is still eating your homework! Beezy: (Munching on ACF's homework) Math Teacher: ..... ACF: Told ya. END OF PART ONE Part Two: Social Studies Social Studies Teacher: Turn to page 4- ACF & Pinkie Pie: PARTY TIME! :D Social Studies Teacher: ACF, do you know where that pink horse come from? ACF: HORSE?!?! HORSE?! PINKIE PIE IS NOT A HORSE! (ACF gets her mallet out and wacks the S.S teacher with it) ACF: NOW, It's party time! END OF PART TWO Part Three: Math 2 ACF: (sleeping) Math Teacher: ACF! ACF: AH! DON'T EAT ME! I TASTE LIKE COOKIES! Class: (laughing) ACF: What? It was a bad dream.. Math Teacher: You're getting detention again! For sleeping in- (All of a sudden, the Mane 6 appear) Math Teacher: What the? ACF: YEAH! The party's here! What took you guys so long? I've been sleeping waiting for you guys. Class: ..... Twilight Sparkle: Well, it took longer than expected, because of a certain dragon...(glares at Spike) Spike: What?... Okay, so I messed up the spell, and we landed in Germany, big deal. Twilght Sparkle: Germany in the 1940s Spike:'' (gulp)'' ....Oh right.... Teacher's Pet: Should I call Animal Control, teacher? Math Teacher: Ye- ACF: NO! (gets mallet out and hits the Teacher's Pet) Math Teacher: (calling Animal Control) ACF: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Then all of a sudden, the Powerpuff Girls crash through the roof) Blossom: Sorry about being late. We had a problem in Townsville. Buttercup: So what's up? Pinkie Pie: The sky! Buttercup: -_- No. I mean what's going on? (Stupid pink pony) Pinkie Pie: ....LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! ACF: But first, let's get rid of the party poopers. >:) (ACF wacks Math Teacher & Tattletale out of the school...And the state...And the country...And the whole world...And landed on the moon for 1,000 years.')''' Math Teacher: ....So, how's life treating you? Tattletale: -_- ''(Back at Earth...) ACF: NOW, let's get this party started! Everyone: YAYAAYYAYAYAYAY! END OF PART THREE Home Ah home. The place where you can relax....Most of the time. Part One: Computer ACF: Ah, I love the computer! So nice, so- Bubbles: IT'S MY TURN, ACF! ACF: WAIT YOUR TURN BUBBLES! I'M BUSY! Bubbles: You've been on it for 12 hours! It's my turn. ACF: Ugh. Fine. Bubbles: YAY! ACF: (mumbling) We need more computers here. END OF PART ONE Part Two: ACF's Room Yakko: It's our room, really. ACF: Yakko, don't break the 4th wall....Wait NVM. Wakko: I'm bored....(eats table) Dot: I'm still cute! :D Yakko, Wakko, ACF: -_- Dot: ...What? Viewer: THIS STINKS! ACF: QUIET! (whacks Viewer with mallet) .....END! END OF PART TWO (Why was this part made?) (That's the same question I'm asking) Part Three: DA KITCHEN! ACF: (runs to the kitchen) NOW MY FAVORITE THING TO EAT EVER! (goes to pantry) ACF: CHOCOLATE! (alomost puts it in her mouth, until...) Bob: Don't eat all of the chocolate! ACF: I WON'T! (LATER...) ACF: Ugh....My stomach hurts...I knew I shouldn't have eaten all of the chocolate.... Bob: Told you so. ACF: (pulls random rope, and an anvil falls on Bob's head) END OF PART THREE TV DA TELEVISON!!!!111 Part One: MAD ACF: Hey Pinkie Pie. What'cha doin? Isabella: Grr... Pinkie Pie: Watching MAD Hey, is that Applejack...In a bonnet? ACF: ...I guess. (Later...) ACF: The next episode is 2 Broke...Powerpuff Girls.... Pinkie Pie: ... Bubbles: What? ACF: Oh, just some MAD parody of you guys. Bubbles: Let me watch it! I wanna see! (After watching the whole episode) Bubbles: ...WHY DID THEY PUT NOSES ON US?! ACF: I don't know! Blame MAD! Applebloom: And they made fun of Applejack. Everyone else: ... ACF: How did you get here? Applebloom: I've been watchin' you guys Bubbles: For...? Applebloom: Since you started watching MAD. Anyways, I think you guys should do something about this. Pinkie Pie: But WHY? Applejack: Because they fun of me. ACF: Wait, how did you- Bubbles: AND ME! Buttercup & Blossom: And US! ACF & Pinkie Pie: .... Buttercup: We should punch until they drop! Blossom: No Buttercup. That would be wrong. (Blossom & Buttercup argue) ACF: (on a phone) Operation: KABOOM! is a go. Everyone but ACF: What? ACF: Wait for it... Everyone else: .... (Everyone hears a distant KABOOM!) ACF: There we go. Everyone else: .... END OF PART ONE Part Two: Rated A for Awesome ACF: So what's on Disney XD- OH MY GAWD! NOT THAT SHOW! TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF Pinkie: I can't! The remote is out of batteries! ACF: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!! Bob: What? ACF: You said you got the batteries for teh remote. WHERE. ARE. THEY. Bob: Whhhhhhyyyyyyyy- *sees TV* ....I'll find them. ACF: PLEASE HURRY UP, I CAN FEEL MY BRAIN CELLS DIE! To be continued... Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:Series Category:Cartoons Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Ponies Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Spongebob Category:Shows